


【诺俊】小哑巴

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou





	【诺俊】小哑巴

黄仁俊是个小哑巴，倒也不是完全发不出声，就只是能发出嗯啊的简单声音，嗓音也细细小小的，像个小姑娘似的。

李帝努听着朋友的谈论，嗤笑一声，哪里像小姑娘，小姑娘的声音可比他要清脆悦耳的多了，要李帝努说啊，更像是未足月的猫崽子，哼哼唧唧的干什么都像要奶吃。

话还没说完，李帝努就被旁边人拿手肘捣了捣，扭过头刚要骂人，就看见小哑巴抱着书从后门走进来。

因为座位的原因，穿过李帝努他们这帮人的时候，黄仁俊还不好意思的缩了缩肩膀，皱了下鼻头，李帝努看着阳光照耀下小哑巴几乎白的要发光的脖颈，再看看小哑巴后脖处比一般男生要长的发尾。

嘿，你还别说，是有点像小姑娘了。

上课的时候，李帝努看着前座的黄仁俊，控制不住的用目光一遍遍抚摸白皙的脖颈，待黄仁俊察觉几乎要实质化的偷窥目光而转头时，李帝努就笑眯眯的看着他，也不避让，反而一只手还闲适地转着笔，端的一副你奈我何的无赖样。

黄仁俊本想着狠狠瞪上一眼，结果一转头正正对上李帝努的脸，面前这人没有一点被抓包的羞愧感，反而更过分的往前扬了扬脸，倒是眼神一直直勾勾地盯着自己不放。

愣是被过于直白的眼神给吓到，黄仁俊反倒像做错事的小孩一样，率先移开了对视的目光，转回了身。

那天之后，两人再没什么交集，本来也是，两人从内到外怎么看都不是一条路上的人，黄仁俊是艺术生，上完必需的主课后就去了画室，李帝努来不来上课，上什么课也都全看自己心情。

平时怕是想凑到一起都难，偏巧周五下午放学后本来轮到黄仁俊和一个女生一起打扫教室，但女生着急和男朋友约会，拉着黄仁俊左一个蛋糕贿赂，右一个假哭装惨，就剩下黄仁俊一个人了。

李帝努打完篮球一身汗济济的走回教室，本以为教室里应当没人了才对，却意外看到小哑巴一个人弯着腰在扫地，李帝努挑挑眉，走进时顺手就将教室的门给锁死了。

听到门响声，小哑巴受惊的微跳了一下回头看过去，看到是李帝努后不自然的躲了躲。李帝努看到小哑巴和兔子一样的动作，不禁咧开嘴笑了:“诶小哑巴，你就这么害怕我吗？”

听到自己被喊小哑巴，自然是不开心的，但碍于李帝努这个人身上散发的我要惹事的气息实在是过于浓厚，想想自己这小胳膊小腿怕是连给李帝努留个印都做不到，惹不起还躲不起嘛，黄仁俊扔下扫把，抓起书包就想走。

“诶～急着去哪啊，陪哥哥聊会天？”

李帝努一个跨步就拉住了黄仁俊的胳膊，书包也被李帝努顺势扯下扔到一旁，兔子急了也会咬人，黄仁俊一斜眼，啊啊啊地比划着手，暗示自己比李帝努要大。

看懂了的李帝努嗤笑一声，装模作样地打量了一番黄仁俊，“仁俊这么小可不像是哥哥啊，还是你喊我哥哥吧，嗯？你试试看，说不定就能叫出哥哥了呢。”

黄仁俊是看出来了，李帝努这种故意来找茬的人是离的越远越好，拼命甩着死死拉住自己手腕的手，却反被李帝努一扯拉进怀里。

李帝努俯下身，几乎要将黄仁俊整个身子都包含，另一只手则轻轻揉捏着黄仁俊细滑的后颈，炙热的呼吸声就喷薄在黄仁俊耳边。

被禁锢的感觉让黄仁俊不安极了，但相差过大的力气让黄仁俊几乎动弹不得，又气又急涨红了脸。

突然黄仁俊感觉自己的校服扣子被解开了，丝丝凉风带着李帝努的气息窜了进来，还没等黄仁俊有所反应，李帝努灵活的手指就伸了进去。

毫无压力的轻轻接触和抚摸，带起阵阵止不住的痒意，黄仁俊一瞬间感觉自己浑身的汗毛都要立了起来，立马嗯了一声，同时身子不自然的动了动。

后背立刻就被李帝努又往怀里按了按，耳边响起的低沉嗓音几乎要在黄仁俊脑袋里炸开，“别动。”

黄仁俊觉得自己像是一头待宰的羔羊，任由李帝努在自己身上作乱，微凉的手指扣着少年人因瘦削而凸出的骨节一节节向下滑去，轻轻挑开带有松紧带的裤边。

一个激灵，黄仁俊像是瞬间清醒了一般，动作剧烈的在李帝努怀里挣扎，可腰肢却被常打篮球而坚实的手臂紧锁。

“仁俊乖乖别动好不好，马上你就会舒服了。”说着还轻轻拍打着黄仁俊的后背，温柔而低沉的声音在耳边响起，像恶魔的絮语，竟引诱着黄仁俊生出了乖乖听话的念头。

眼看着小绵羊已经走进了设好的圈套，李帝努继续用手指勾着裤子将其一把拉下，修长的手指拨弄着已经有点抬头的小兄弟，黄仁俊立马就发出了舒服的哼叫声。

“就这么舒服吗，小处男。”

还没等黄仁俊嗯嗯啊啊的反驳，李帝努就加快速度开始了撸动，还时不时用指甲刺激着小孔，虽然不想承认，但黄仁俊舒服地止不住的发出暧昧的哼叫声，引来李帝努满意的哼笑。

太刺激了，黄仁俊感觉自己十八年来从来没有这么刺激过，眼看着到了高潮，黄仁俊的阴茎吐出一股股的白灼。

“这么浓的吗，小处男连自慰都没有过吗？”

看着面前一本正经的人，黄仁俊难堪的整张脸都烧了起来，偏偏李帝努还用手指挑起来伸到他面前让他看，被他连羞带恼的推开。

“别生气呀，小哑巴。”

话音还未落，李帝努就将黄仁俊抬高压倒在课桌上，黄仁俊甚至能清晰感受到自己背后压着的橡皮，从未被触碰的地方突然被细致的开拓，激的黄仁俊一脚踩在了李帝努肩头。

“嗯！”

却顺势被李帝努将小腿都放在了肩上，反而更方便了他的动作，手指毫不停歇的继续前进，直至到达一个微凸起的地方，李帝努颇有闲心的摸了两下后才重重的按下去，黄仁俊瞬间像濒临死亡的鱼在生前最后的挣扎弹跳了一下，又很快被性事中的暴君所镇压。

“小哑巴这么敏感啊，那等会会不会舒服的哭出来啊。”

说完，就开始用刚才黄仁俊发泄出来的液体当做润滑进行扩张，而黄仁俊只能浑身发软的倒在课桌上，任由李帝努在身上作恶。

手指撤走，后面被一个更粗壮的东西抵住，还没等黄仁俊有所反应，就被李帝努箍住了腰肢毫无停留的挺了进来。

“啊！”

黄仁俊一瞬间觉得可怕极了，不属于自己的粗大物件现在完全进入了自己的身体，火热，滚烫，烫到黄仁俊快要发疯。

忍耐的时间已经够长久，李帝努很快就开始了动作，动作凶猛的让黄仁俊几乎毫无招架之力，只能从嘴里发出无助的哼唧声。

因为过于爽快而眼角发红甚至带出了几点泪珠，这可怜兮兮的小奶猫模样又刺激到了李帝努，挺着腰一次次重重碾过敏感点，每一下都让黄仁俊感觉自己要不行了，好像马上就要被顶穿了。

偏偏生不出一丝反抗的念头，无力的手只能轻轻搭在支撑在身边的手臂上，企图用这点点力气让身上的人动作轻柔点，但身上的人却故意曲解黄仁俊的用意，往前站了站，阴茎进的更深了，黄仁俊的身体甚至无法抑制的开始颤抖，只能从喉咙里发出微小的啜泣声。

“不哭不哭，你不舒服吗仁俊，明明舒服的下面都紧紧咬住了我，不放我走呢。”

恶意的调笑这会却无法让黄仁俊感到更难堪了，只因身下的快感过于尖锐，几乎直指大脑，让黄仁俊无心再去思考李帝努说了什么。

李帝努此时也没有心情再去调笑黄仁俊，快感逐渐累积，阴茎朝着穴心一阵猛烈的抽插，黄仁俊被干的只能直摇头，浑身上下都泛着红。

伴随着黄仁俊最后高昂的一声呻吟，李帝努满意地释放了自己，俯下身拨了拨黄仁俊因性事而沾湿凌乱的发梢。

“小哑巴，以后你是我的了。”

End.


End file.
